


Trashy Romance Novels

by MallBRATgrl_911



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, book shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallBRATgrl_911/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Iruka works at a book store and he's got a crush on the guy who comes in to buy trashy romance novels.





	Trashy Romance Novels

Iruka has worked at the _ Konoha Book Shop _for three years, it was a great job. He did his best to help everyone without getting too irritated or angered by inconsiderate customers.

There were a lot of interesting customers that came in; like _ the one woman who comes and buys books about weapons _ and different techniques, she’s always great to talk to and is quick to show Iruka amazing videos of her putting her research into practice. Or _ the guy who only buys books about or with pictures of dogs _; Iruka wasn’t gonna lie, he kinda liked it when he brought his dog into the shop.

Then there was Iruka’s favorite customer, not that he’d ever admit it, _ the guy who comes in to buy trashy romance novels _ , and well to be fair Iruka did know his name. _ Kakashi _. He had introduced himself to Iruka after around his six or seventh time coming to the shop.

He was so handsome, with disheveled silver hair, and that cool face mask of his that always covers his face, making him appear almost mysterious. He was so chill and had a sexy, cool voice. And he always bought the trashiest romance novels, that embarrassingly enough, never fail to make Iruka blush when he has to ring them up. He hopes Kakashi doesn’t notice, but he thinks he’s being too hopeful.

Today was another day that Kakashi came in, he was in the romance section where Iruka only ever saw him, housewives, and specific college girls. Iruka was a little anxious today because he knew that the section had just been restocked with a bunch of new books.

After about two hours of looking Kakashi approached the cash register with three books, and the first thing Iruka thinks of to say to the approaching man is, “Y’know we’re having a storewide sale, buy two get two free.” Kakashi smiled at him through his mask, surprised at the younger man to address him before he’s even at the counter, “Thanks, I’ll go get another one, there’s been a lot of good releases recently, y’know.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it, I don’t really read that genre,” Iruka gives an awkward smile, making the older man give a slight chuckle, “Yeah? Well, I won’t be running out of things to read for a while.” He moved to go grab another book.

“Is that so?” Iruka asked, leaning against the counter, spacing off for a moment, thinking about how long he might have to wait before he gets to see Kakashi again. Meanwhile, the man comes back to the counter, “Alright, I’m ready to check out, Iruka.” Sometimes Iruka thought Kakashi did it on purpose, make him blush as much as he could while checking out, but then at other times, the man seemed completely oblivious to the entire situation.

Iruka rang up the books, which he noticed were on the more intense side of the newer releases, “Heard good reviews on these ones, Kakashi?” He tried to joke even though he could feel himself blushing darkly.

“Actually, two of them are by my favorite author, but the other two are a recommendation from Karun, who’s in my book club,” Kakashi said in a casual voice and it made Iruka blush harder because the fact was kinda cute.

He finished ringing up Kakashi, keeping up a light conversation, “So I guess it’ll be a while before I see you again, now that you’re stocked up.” He was trying to sound as casual as possible, hoping he wasn’t failing too miserably. Kakashi tilted his head at that, “I guess you’re right,” There was a pause, “Unless,” Kakashi continued, “Maybe you’d be interested in giving me your number so we could get some lunch later this week?”

Kakashi had said it very cooly, but there was the slightest blush popping out from underneath his mask and Iruka almost choked. After a second of just standing there staring he snapped out of it and grabbed a pen and Kakashi’s receipt, scribbling down his number before handing it to the taller man, “T-that would be cool, you should give me a call.”

Kakashi took the number and his bag before giving a little wave, “Will do, enjoy the rest of your day, Iruka.” And with that he headed out of the shop, leaving Iruka feeling like a gushing mess of emotions. Which lead to Iruka enjoying the rest of his day, being extra nice to everyone, excited for when that call would come.

He was just closing up the shop for the night when his phone began to ring, he pulled it out and saw an unknown number, answering it immediately, “Hello?”

“_ Iruka, _” the voice on the other line spoke. “Kakashi, hey,” he said with a smile and excited blush, he walked home as he made plans with Kakashi for dinner the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day two of KakaIru Week with the prompt “Books”.I know this was pretty short, but I forgot I had eight fics to write a couple of days before I was supposed to post this, so I'm trying to just get them all done. I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
